It is known to represent emotions in text-based messages, such as short message service (SMS) messages, emails, blogs and such like, using emoticons. These are constructed from two or more ASCII characters, and often represent a human face having a certain expression. Emoticons can be inserted into text by a user entering the relevant sequence of ASCII characters. With some mobile devices, emoticons can be selected from a menu and then inserted into text.